Shattered life
by mirmir14
Summary: Bella Swan has been bounced from foster home to foster home for 7 years. But who would want to adopt a mute with a tendency for panic attacks? When the next home she goes to is the Cullen's, how will she react to their secret? And what about when Jasper realizes that there is something special about her?
1. Prologue

**Hi, so this is my first story and i would love it if you guys would tell me what you think of this as I go. I will try to update every week as much as I can. Nothing belongs to me, this is all SM's. I am just playing around with her characters. :p**

So its happening again. Another family, another day. I wonder when one is going to actually decide to keep me, though I don't blame them for not wanting to. I mean, look at me, I am nothing special, 5'5" and boring brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin, and of course there is the biggest thing. I don't talk. Ever. Not to mention the panic attacks.

So I suppose I should probably tell you about me. My name is Bella Swan, I am 16 years old, and I am a mute. When I was 9 a group of men broke into my house, tortured my dad, raped my mom, and then killed them both. I was hidden in the closet with the phone, but I froze, it took me until they went after my mom to wake up and call the cops. By the time they had gotten there I had watched both of my parents torture and death. That was the day I stopped talking, I didn't want to, I wanted to tell them everything I saw, but when I tried the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. After that I was put into foster care, I have been bounced around from one to another for the past 7 years. And most of them have been beyond evil.

**Please Please Please review, this is my first story and if i don't get reviews i may not continue, how ever i will try to update as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. I had time so i figured i would put in the first real chapter. Remember reviews and rates are awesome. None of this is mine it all belongs to SM. This has some violent parts in it so read with caution.**

Zipping up my bag i here Kelly, my social worker, call

"Bella, come on its time to go."

Well, i thought, this is it, another home with another family. I hope they aren't like the last one.

**~~~ Flash Back ~~~**

**"Get back here you Bitch!" Yells James Hunter, my last foster father.**

**I keep running, he can't catch me or I am dead, I think to myself.**

**Suddenly I am tackled into the mud.**

**"You stupid bitch, you thought you could get away?!" He yells as he smashes my head into the ground. **

**I tried my hardest not to cry as he used me as a punching bag. Then it stopped and I felt my grab my ankle as he dragged me back across the field to the house. Once he got me inside I started to fight again, throwing sporadic punches as I tried to get free.**

**"Stop struggling!" He yells as he ties my hands up in a rope hanging from the ceiling.**

**Now that he has me stuck, I am screwed, I thought to myself. **

**Then I feel a searing pain across my stomach, looking down I see that he got his knife and started cutting me.**

**I cry silently as he continues to cut my body, throw punches and kicks.**

**~~~ Flash Back Over ~~~**

"Bella!" Kelly yells.

Sighing, i pick up my things and head down the stairs and to the door.

"It's about time, next time try coming the _first time_ I call." She complains.

Rolling my eyes, I fallow her out the door to her car.

"They live in a town called Forks, Washington. So I am going to drive you to the airport and then you are going to be flying to Seattle, they will pick you up there.

Great, I thought to myself, I don't know what they look like.

**~~~ Time Skip ~~~**

Airplane rides are hell.

Little kids screaming, people talking, and the small seats where you are forced to sit next to stranger. Not a good environment for someone who really can't handle people.

"Miss, Miss" The lady next to me taps my shoulder.

Opening my eyes and looking around I realize that we had landed. Trying to convey my gratitude with my eyes, I smiled as I stood and grabbed my carry-on.

Now to go and find the Cullens.

After grabbing my luggage from the carousel I look around and see two _beautiful_ people holding a big sign that says Isabella Swan.

Well, I guess that them. Looks like it's time to go 'meet the family'.

Walking up to them I try to think of a way to let them know that I am Isabella, so I point to the sign then to myself.

They smile, and the man says "Its nice to meet you Isabella, I understand that you don't talk, so we brought this dry erase bored and marker so that you can ask questions or tell us about yourself."

I looked at them, slightly suspicious, are they trying to make me feel comfortable, to take me by surprise, or are they putting on a show?

"Well dear, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." The lady says, as we start to head to the door.

Walking through the parking lot, I began to wonder what type of car they would drive, judging by the looks of them it's probably an Audi or something.

When they stop walking I look up and see that I was right before me was a red Audi R8. My jaw dropped and I heard them chuckle. I blushed as I closed my mouth and adjusted the way I was holding my bag, looking at the ground.

"I am glad you like it, maybe we will get you something like it when you get your license." Carlisle said as he takes my bags and puts them in the trunk.

"Hope in, its open" Esme says, as she gets in the front.

Opening the back I slide in. "Get comfy, it's a long drive" Carlisle says and I roll my eyes. Of course it is.

Leaning back into my seat I settle in for the long drive.

**Let me know what you think, helpfull hints or ideas. Positive feedback. All that good stuff. Please and thank you.**

**And i am sorry that its short, i will try to make them longer as we go.**


End file.
